A Little Game of Tag
by ChrisVertner
Summary: A little short insert chapter for my story "And So the Blood of Brooklyn Doth Flow." It would be in the actual story but...my mom is reading it so I can't let her see this chapter. So it's just a bonus chapter. It's set the night Spot becomes a vampire.


She ran. Adrenaline rushed through her driving her to get away. She knew he was not far behind and if he caught her she'd be dead.

Spot leapt from the third floor fire escape of a tenement building and landed neatly in front of her. She slid to a stop her eyes widening in fear. A malicious smirk pulled at his lips, exposing his fangs. He gave a feral snarl and licked his lips hungrily. She fought the scream that threatened to rise within her. He moved to attack but she ducked away and ran toward an alley down the street.

He chuckled low in his throat. It was no feat to catch her scent and go after her. Besides. She was slower than he was. Catching her would be no problem.

She stopped partway down the alley when she realized there was no way out. There was a fence at least fifteen feet tall blocking her. She was trapped. Panic gripped her. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and whirled around to locate the source. He stood there at the mouth of the alley still wearing the same smirk as before.

"Hello little one. Why are you running? Hmm? Are you afraid of me?" his voice was deep and seductive. She shivered. Slowly she began backing away. "Where do you think you're going?" He nodded his head in the direction of the end of the alley. "You have no where left to go."

She wasn't going to give in yet though. With renewed vigor, she turned and ran. Her thoughts were to jump and try to climb the fence but she wasn't quick enough.

She was grabbed from behind and pulled against him. His hands ran down her arms and gripped her wrists tightly.

"Shh…Don't fight me. I don't bite." Another chuckle. "Hard." She stopped shivering when his lips found her neck. He slid his tongue up to her jaw and back down. Then he began to suck gently at the nape of her neck.

Spot released his hold on her wrists, gently rubbing them just in case he'd hurt her. He nipped her neck drawing a small amount of blood. She moaned against him and pressed herself closer.

"Oh God." She bit her lip as he sunk his fangs all the way into her neck. He moved his hands to her hips and suddenly flung her against the wall.

Now facing her, his blue eyes locked onto her honey colored ones, he grinned, blood dripping down his chin. She smiled back and leaned up to close the distance, pressing her lips to his.

His hands found her waist again and he quickly began fumbling with her shirt. He untucked it from her pants and hurriedly began ripping at the buttons. She pulled her mouth from his and nipped at his neck, her own hands having become curious as well. She grabbed the belt loops of his pants and yanked him toward her. He groaned. Suddenly feeling the need to be gentle he removed his hands from her partly unbuttoned shirt and to her face where he smoothed her hair out of her eyes and stroked her cheek gently.

"I caught you Love."

"You did. But only because I let you." she reached up and smacked him in the mouth gently. His eyes widened and he was speechless. A major feat for him.

"I beg your pardon."

"Wasn't that the point Spot? To catch me I mean. When Carlisle suggested we play a hunting game on the way home to help you learn some agility and speed, I figured why not roleplay a bit. I wasn't even participating at my best. Had I really tried I would have outrun you. But I was playing the part of a human for the sake of keeping it interesting."

"But we don't hunt humans. Remember? It didn't make it more interesting. It made me feel bad." he pouted. She giggled.

"Spot. You are hopeless. But I'm glad you have a conscience about it. Most fledglings don't care. But I must admit. For someone who felt "bad about it" you seemed to be having fun to me. That smirk you kept giving. It was sexy and very seductive. If you were a vampire that hunted humans, I'm certain most any girl would have melted at the site and been putty in your hands." He growled in pleasure of the compliment.

Twitch reached out and gripped the hem of his pants, pulling him against her again. She looked him straight in the eyes as she ran her hands over the front of his pants, gauging his reaction. She wasn't disappointed. He moaned and shuddered against her. His eyes slid shut and without pausing, she brought her lips against his again. He devoured her mouth savagely.

His hands slid into her hair and he used the position to press her mouth harder against his. After what seemed like forever they broke apart. He tilted his head to the side like a curious dog.

"Why the hell have I suddenly gotten the extreme urge to shove you against this wall and fuck you until we both can't stand? I mean seriously. Is this part of the whole new me?" Trying, but failing to reconnect their mouths due to his talking, she resorted to nipping his neck again, speaking in between biting.

"I suppose…I failed to mention…the sex drive of a fledgling is very powerful. And it sometimes takes years…decades, even to fully gain control of it. I'm over three hundred…yet being around you I'm always under a constant strain…not to ravish you in public." His intended shrug was interrupted when Twitch bit a particularly sensitive part of skin at the nape of his neck causing him to moan.

"Oh well. I'm not arguing. I suggest…we give in to this desire. Get it over with. And…give into it whenever it takes over…any other time after this." Her reply was not verbal.

With a snarl, she gripped the front of his pants and ripped the cloth apart. He stared at her a moment, frozen at her sudden ferociousness. But again, he didn't argue. He moved his hands back to her shirt and following her previous actions, ripped her shirt, the buttons scattering all over the ground. She pulled back from his pants and biting him long enough to finish removing her shirt and to take off her undershirt. All that remained was her bra, which too was quickly gotten rid of.

She was suddenly bare-chested in front of him for the first time. She didn't flinch in embarrassment though. She felt surprisingly at ease and comfortable with him.

Feeling as though she was the only one getting undressed and finding it truly unfair, she took his shirt and undid the buttons. He tugged it the rest of the way off, and she then lifted his undershirt over his head. Now both being equally naked, she was satisfied if only a little. Now they were both just as equally…still partially clothed. Deciding this was not at all to her liking and being determined to do something about it.

First, she knelt down to pull off her shoes. It would make removing her pants much easier.

She then reached down and unfastened her pants, slowly sliding out of them with all intentions of teasing. He watched with a fascinated expression, doing everything to restrain himself from attacking and taking over because she was just too slow.

She kicked them off and chucked them over to the side in the dark alley figuring she'd find them later. Then, even slower than before, she tugged her panties down. Spot laced his fingers together behind his back trying to retain some control. When she was completely naked in front of him, she moved her fingers back to his ripped pants.

With quick, fluid movements, he gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away.

"I can do it love." He smirked as he returned the torture of slowly removing his pants and boxers. Had Twitch been human, she would have been breathing heavily but as it was…she settled for moaning at the sight.

He took her face gently into his hands after he had completely undressed and kissed her again. He took a step forward and pressed his body flush against hers.

The moment she felt his hardness press against her, her knees went weak. She wanted him so badly it was killing her. No pun intended.

"Spot…I need you in me so bad. Please. Take me." Her hands went down to grip his erection in her hands and he let out a gasp and groaned, biting her lip hungrily.

It was like an unspoken message was spoken between the two for neither felt the need for foreplay. It wasn't like she would feel pain like a human virgin would. Sure she was a virgin herself, but being a vampire meant that the pain wasn't to the same degree.

Instead of seeking out prep, Spot press her back against the brick wall again and gripped her thighs lifting her up.

Taking her part in the movement, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself to him and let herself slide onto his erection.

He fought the urge to shove himself into her as hard as he could. It was a difficult thing to resist. He would wait for her to get comfortable first before he began to move.

Almost immediately, she lifted herself back up a bit and then back down. Her nails racked down his back, drawing blood. She pressed her lips to his ear and nipped.

Taking the hint, Spot took over from there and pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could. She flung her head back and hit it against the wall behind her but she didn't cry out in pain. The wall was the least of her concern right now.

She gripped her legs around his waist tighter, trying to get him to go the deepest possible. His hands held fast to her hips as he slammed in and out of her. Both moaned, calling the other's name, filling the alley with the sound of their pleasure.

It was all Twitch could do to not scream out. If she did, they would surely wake someone up and be caught. Spot wasn't having the same problem. Rather, he was directing his sounds of pleasure into low growls as he nipped at her neck and collarbone.

Twitch's eyes widened as she felt herself coming close to her orgasm. She let out a small shriek of bliss and drew her nails down his back, leaving horrendously deep gashes in the flesh that would no doubt be gone before morning. The smell of his blood coupled with the built up friction, sent her screaming and moaning.

The same white, hot felling erupted within Spot as well and too keep her from screaming too loud, he crashed his lips to hers, quickly muffling the sound.

Both gasping frantically, bodies shaking, they held each other close.

"Oh my god." Spot was nearly at a loss for words. After regaining his senses a bit, he pulled out of her and together they slid to the ground and lay crumpled there within each other's arms.

Twitch laid her head on his chest. She slid her fingers over the gashes in his back and whined.

"What'smatter?" he asked. He flinched at the feather light touch of her fingers on his skin.

"I hurt you. You're only a fledgling. I need to remember that and be more careful." He tightened his arms around her.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt. But it does tickle." He chuckled. The sound of it vibrated down in his chest. She smiled and nuzzled against him more.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He nuzzled back, pressing his face to her hair and taking in the scent of her. "I love you." his voice was barely just above a whisper but she heard it no problem.

She pulled back from him a bit. She took notice of his blood on her fingers from his back and popped the fingers into her mouth. She sat there, on her knees, sucking on her fingers all cutely and he laughed. She tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm?"

Another laugh of his caused her to giggle and smile, fingers still in mouth.

"God I swear. You amuse me so much. I could never leave you now. You've got me wrapped around your fingers like no other." She popped her fingers out of her mouth and shoved them into his face like a child showing their parent something they found.

"Yep. You are wrapped around my finger, and you taste good too." She eyed the last bits of his blood on her fingers and giggled again. He shook his head, chuckling and brought his hand up to take her wrist and bring his mouth around her fingers.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Not bad." he moved to stand up. "We probably should get out of this alley before we get found." She nodded and made to stand as well. He held his hand out to her and pulled her to her feet.

They took one look at the pile of their clothes on the ground and burst out laughing.

"Well. I suppose we should leave but…seeing as how our clothes are practically torn to shreds…how are we gonna get home? We can't go around naked. We would get in trouble for sure if we were caught."

With a smirk that only Spot Conlon could pull off, he replied in a voice that, in the same sense, only he could accomplish.

"And that would be why we don't get caught." She bit her lower lip and the pure sexiness he was radiating.

"You're right. We're fast enough. No prob."

"How bought this time you come after me though?" before she could reply, he had taken off.

"Hey! It ain't fair if you get a head start!" gathering up their shredded clothes in one hand and shaking a fist with the other, she took off after him into the night.


End file.
